


Go Ahead Now

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, I really have no excuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead Now

“I swear to fucking god, Erik.” 

Charles hissed as Erik pulled off of Charles’s painfully hard cock in order to bare his teeth at the other man. There was saliva and precum running down Erik’s chin. His fingers inside Charles stilled, pulling Charles back from the edge he had already teetered on. 

“Really?” Erik tsked, his tone intentionally bored as he ran his fingertips down the underside of Charles’s cock where his tongue had left a prickling sensation. “Do your students know you talk like that? Such a filthy mouth.” 

“Erik,” Charles whined, whined because he needed to get off and Erik loved playing for power. Something that Charles normally thoroughly enjoyed but right now he really needed to come. Charles felt the urge to grab Erik’s head and guide it back to his aching cock, shutting him up the hard way despite the undoubtfully colourful ways of retaliation Erik would come up with to make him pay for that, but Charles couldn’t. His hands were fixated, cuffed to the slats in their headboard.  Helplessly, Charles strained the muscles of his arms. 

Erik noticed, a slow smirk spreading over his face. “Patience is a virtue, Charles.” 

“No, please, Erik, come on.” 

Another whine escaped Charles’s lips as he felt Erik pull out his fingers, leaving traces of lube on Charles’s skin as he ran his fingers down Charles’s inner thighs before retracting his hand completely. 

“No, Erik, please don’t go. I swear I’m going to shut up, please, you can’t leave me on the dry land like this.” 

Erik grinned as he continued his way off the bed, pressing a lube-coated finger to his lips as he went. Charles bit down on his bottom lip, pressing his eyes shut. It felt like he was going to go insane with how turned on he was, and hearing Erik rummage around at the other end of the room wasn’t helping. 

The first thing he felt was a cold sensation on his chest. Charles let his eyes flutter back open, his mouth following as he saw what Erik had brought. On Charles' chest lay four beads on a string, each of them getting bigger the further away they were from the first one at the end of the string. Involuntarily, Charles bucked his hips. Alone the thought was… Charles knew why he loved sleeping with with Erik. 

“Okay,” Charles said upon noticing the questioning glint in Erik’s eyes and Erik’s smile grew. He leaned over where he was settled back in between Charles’s legs and slotted their mouths together, just for a moment before he sat back and, without much of warning, slid his fingers back into Charles. 

Charles gasped, but urged Erik on when Erik looked up at him. “No, fuck, it’s okay. Do it.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Erik sing-songed, deviously as always, and then Charles’s attention got diverted by Erik spreading his fingers out. A prickling kind of excitement spread through Charles’s stomach as he felt the beads lined up against his inner thigh. And then Erik pushed the first one in past his fingers. Charles moaned against the unusual sensation and then let his head fall back against the headboard. The first bead was cherry-sized, by far nothing that Charles couldn’t take. Erik had prepared him so well he almost didn’t feel it. 

“More,” Charles demanded. 

“You’re such a bitch, mein Schatz,” Erik laughed, but complied. He pushed the next two in slowly, letting Charles feel each individual anal bead stretch him, a bit more each time. Erik kept moving the toy in and out of Charles while doing so, not allowing Charles to get too adjusted. 

“Fuck, fuck, Erik!” Charles strained against the restriction around his wrist almost violently as the third bead pressed against his prostate, causing Charles’s whole body to shudder. Erik responded by pushing the beads even further into him until Charles was writhing on the sheets with the fourth bead resting against his rim. 

“You think you can take the last one, Charles? I don’t know. It’s pretty big.” 

Voice dripping with faux concern, Erik rubbed his free hand rubbing over Charles’s trembling thighs and up to where Charles’s cock was leaking against his stomach. 

“I- I’m not sure,” Charles managed. He was sure, he just wanted Erik to make him. A short glance at Erik’s face reassured him that Erik knew what Charles was doing

Erik’s voice dropped to a tempting whisper, the raw, coaxing sound alone almost enough to make Charles come right then and there. “Come on, Charles, just,” in one slow motion, Erik pushed the fourth bead in, “just like that.”

Charles  _ mewled _ as he felt the last bead stretch him just that much further. There was no air left in his lungs so he simply moved his leg, pushed his knee into Erik’s back. 

The motion made the beads inside him shift and Charles gasped. “F-fuck. I feel so full, Erik. Fuck. Fuck me.” 

“You sure?” 

“I swear to fucking god, Erik, I will-”

Chucking, Erik shut him up by pulling on the string of the bead chain, causing the fourth bead to slide out halfway, the sensation making Charles splutter. After that, Erik wrapped his hand around Charles’s length and kept a lazy, torturous rhythm going as he pulled the rest of the beads out slowly, one by one. 

Once the anal beads had left Charles a writhing mess, Erik tossed them to the side, off the bed. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube that lay discarded on the sheets next to them. Charles felt his wrists bruise with how hard he strained against the cuffs as he watched Erik pop the cap of the bottle open and coat his own dick in lube. Charles wanted nothing more than to touch himself. Charles let out a sigh of desperate relief as Erik reached up to free him. Charles didn’t wait until Erik had uncuffed his second hand, but even before he had gotten a hand around himself, Erik had caught his wrist. 

“No.” 

“But,” Charles couldn’t help the whine that escaped him at Erik’s stern gaze. Pouting, he pressed his hand to his stomach. So close but so far away. 

Erik pecked him on the lips before he slapped Charles’s thigh. “On your hands and knees for me. C’mon.” 

“Don’t hold back,” Charles said as he rolled onto his stomach, pushed himself up. A second later, he felt Erik’s teeth graze over the small of his back as his hand gripped Charles’s hip tight enough to make Charles shiver in anticipation. 

“Oh trust me,” Charles could feel Erik’s grin against his skin before Erik pressed a single, smacking kiss against his ass cheek and then he was moving, “I wasn’t planning on it.” 

And with that, Erik pushed into him. He gave Charles no time to adjust. Erik pushed into him at a pace so hard and fast Charles struggled not to meet the headboard face first. Erik pulled him back by his hips and then continued to fuck into him relentlessly. Charles spluttered when Erik angled his hips and hit his prostate. The breathless praise Erik uttered in between thrusts was enough to make the stomach muscles of Charles’s stomach clench. He could feel the heat pool into his stomach at a rapid pace. 

“Erik!” Charles just so managed and then he was coming all over his thighs and the sheets below. A seemingly endless stream of curse words and cut off versions of Erik’s name rushed over Charles’s lips as he saw stars. Erik’s thrust became more shallow, an aborted moan resonating from deep within his throat as he stilled behind Charles. His hip bones were digging into Charles’s ass cheeks as he bottomed out and then Charles could feel Erik spill deep inside him. Charles managed to stay on his knees for approximately two more seconds before he collapsed. He could hear Erik wince as he slipped out of Charles like that. 

Charles focussed on upholding his breathing as the aftershocks made his skin tingle. 

He only reacted when he felt a finger poke into his ribs. Huffing, Charles pried one eye open and was met with Erik’s tired but twinkling gaze. 

“You alive?” 

Instead of answer, Charles rolled himself on top of the other boy, ignoring the protesting noise Erik uttered. “Ugh, sticky.” 

“I don’t give a fuck,” Charles yawned and then pressed his lips to Erik’s, over and over again until he felt like it was enough. It was never completely enough, Charles didn’t think he could ever not want to kiss Erik. He just needed enough to be able to speak. “Kiss me until I fall asleep, please.” 

Erik laughed, but Charles could see the deep adoration underneath. “Your wish is my command.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr also as [marveloficial.](http://marveloficial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
